(Administrative Core) This application from the Stanford Diabetes Research Center (SDRC) seeks support for its efforts to discover, apply, and translate scientific knowledge about diabetes, obesity, and metabolism to improve public health by reducing the burden of disease from diabetes. The Administrative Core will coordinate, allocate and oversee resources and provide oversight to ensure the smooth operation of the Stanford DRC, including the Research Cores, Pilot and Feasibility Award Program, and Enrichment Program. Coordination of these activities will be facilitated through the maintenance and curation of a Center website by the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core includes the Director of the SDRC, the Associate Director, an Administrative Assistant, a Program Manager, and a Web Administrator. The Director assumes responsibility for the scientific and educational directions of the Center. The Associate Director will assist the Director as needed in the operation of the SDRC, and will assume full responsibility for the SDRC when the Director is not present. The aims of the Administrative Core include fostering membership of appropriate investigators in the SDRC to stimulate and ensure the growth and maintenance of the vibrant research investigator base, enriching and guiding the career development of junior investigators in diabetes related research, enhancing the environment of training, education and knowledge about opportunities in investigations of diabetes at Stanford, and providing a framework for continuous growth and evolution of resources at Stanford, including links to relevant local, national and international constituencies, that enhance diabetes related research.